The Betrayer!
by Laughing Writer
Summary: Summary coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Mutou Yuugi awoke with a startle, he leaps into sitting position and glances around at the unfamiliar room causing his heart to miss a best. As he tries to remember where he was Yuugi threw the strangely thick grey covers away from himself and spins his legs off the side of the bed.

Standing he places a hand over his heart, thinking that it was not beating.

This was how he sat for the next few seconds.

"Its beating." Yuugi told himself firmly at last, he forcing himself to take a lungful of air, "And I'm breathing."

Allowing his hand to flop down, he turns his attention to the open space of the cream coloured tilted floor; it was nothing like his bedroom floor at home, with which his entire dark blue carpet was covered in all kind and types of games imaginable; The shelves that were around his room was ready to break under the weight of the games he shoved there. The only free space was near his PC and game consoles, he had ten different kinds along with many of the games.

Here however, not a game was in sight.

Then he noticed the movement. Blinking he turns his natural purples eyes to the small window and his memories slowly came back. He was on a ship.

"Well that was a weird dream." Yuugi mumbles to himself, wiping the sweat off of his brow; his whole body was soaked, his clothes felt glued to his body, and it was quickly becoming cold.

Making his way over to the bathroom, he glances at his three suitcases. One had his clothes in them, while the other two was filled with games to play during his trip.

Stepping into the bathroom and heading right for the shower, he let his mind wander back to his dreams. As he gotten older the dream was getter clearer and more real, also at time it seemed like someone was calling to him.

"Dream..." Yuugi told himself gently, washing away the cold sweat under the warm waterfalls, "Just a strange dream. Nothing more, nothing less."

The ship rocked making him lost his balance slightly, catching himself he turns to watch as his toothbrush he used before bed, slid off the counter and hit the tiles below. Not feeling safe in the shower Yuugi quickly rinse the remaining shampoo and soap.

"Grandpa." Yuugi moans out lightly as he left the shower and grabs a towel, "Grandpa!" He calls a little louder this time.

The reason for the trip was because he and his grandfather was doing business with some American men off the coast of some island he did not know the name of; Gaming was big business in Domino City, it was the hight on the 'gamer age' as his grandfather had called it, this deal they was going to be doing with these men was going to put Turtle Game Shop on the map.

Standing naked in the middle of his bedroom, he saw -with a epic pout- that his grandfather was no where to be seen. Placing the towel over his head he rubbed hard as he went to where he lay his clothes ready for the new day.

He had a black leather vest with silver pieces running through it centre and around the arms, black leather pants with thick leather ankle boots. Around his middle he wraps leather bumbag, which held card to his favourite game, also his passport, money and their tickets.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi called out again even knowing he was not going to get an answer. Strapping leather bands around both of his wrist he walks over to the door and on opening it stuck his head out, looking right and left, he saw no one.

The twenty-six year old man sighs, this was not how he wanted to spent his first summer of freedom after studying eight years at university; he had studied for every history course under the sun, as well as some business courses when his grandfather told him he wanted Yuugi to take over the shop.

On top of his studies, during his summer holidays he managed to push his way forward and work under some of the most respected Professors and Doctors of his field. Being a third generation historian and archaeologist, his father's and grandfather's name gave him heavy roles while working under them, thus making him known even more.

Which was a good thing, getting your name out there in the archaeologist field was tough. It was a hard career path to follow and needed a lot of self sacrifice at the beginning.

Mutou Yuugi was now a Professor himself, and was working in a local museum of his home city, however he had four research groups asking him to oversee their projects. Unlike most young archaeologists he was spoiled for choice, but the one he truly wanted to work on was the project of the Pharaoh Atem and his court.

However the Pharaoh Atem team had already been chosen, as had his high priests. There was one last one who had not anyone's first choice, the Pharaoh's High Wife and Priestess of the East Temple, also known as the Betrayer of the Kingdom.

Priestess Heba was one of the six high priests and priestess had served in temples around the main palace where this Pharaoh lived. They spent most of their lives in their temples, along with hundreds of other priests-in-training; but these six came out on top. Each one had an golden object had protected with their lives, even the Pharaoh had an object.

Those objects had yet to be found.

This 'betrayer' died not long after marrying Pharaoh Atem, the account of how and why was still unclear. Yuugi could not understand why nobody was interested in the Pharaoh's High Wife; he thought it was an interesting story to unfold.

'I might put myself forward.' Yuugi thinks as he grabs the room's key, walking out the room he shut it behind him which locked by itself. There was only a few places where his grandfather could have gone, the game room was one of them.

As he walks along he stuck a hand into the side of the bumbag he puts out a silver pocket watch linked to it, opening it Yuugi blinks in surprise at the time.

"Its four in the morning!" Yuugi hisses out as he continues, "In a few minutes the sun will start to raise!"

As he went he thoughts went to his dreams, since hearing about this project those dreams started. He could never recall them, only always thinking he was dying, he was hurt, he had to save somebody, had to run away, and had to live. The mention of Pharaoh Atem causes his heart to ache.

"Professor Mutou!" A voice cries from end of the hallway, glancing up he sees one of his grandfather's and his business partners. He ran towards him as causing Yuugi to halt his steps, the larger man grabs hold of his shoulder and stared Yuugi right in the eyes. "Professor Mutou! Your grandfather has been found dead!"

"Huh?" Yuugi manages to get out as he blinks at the man, a wave of dizziness over took him and his vision faded.

**xxx**

_A woman dressed in soft white clothes wandered down a shady path, she was covered completely from head to toe. Even her face was covered, wrapped over her mouth and across her nose was a veil; the only thing that showed were her eyes and one piece of golden hair right in the middle of her forehead. _

_Her heavy head piece had sat upon the white cover of her hair, was made from both gold and silver. Silver bands also was wore over the cloth that hid her wrist and hands. Around her neck was a large golden ankh; this was the Millennium Key she was given by the former keeper. _

_A deep voice came from right and she stops to glance that down. _

_A man stood there, she could not see his features; he was hidden by the rays of sun above and deep shadows around. Everything seemed grey, white and black. _

_Yuugi stares out from behind the woman's eyes, he knew this man. _

"_Heba!" The man says seemingly very delighted for her to be there._

_Yuugi feels himself lower to his knees, curl over and his forehead touching the cool shaded area he was in. _

"_My Pharaoh." Yuugi breathes out the greeting, the sand under him flew in every direction. 'Why is my heart beating go fast?' Yuugi thinks within his dream, he could hear the man speaking to him. Somehow he knew what was being said, knew this form of language. _

_Slowly the Heba/Yuugi rose to his/her feet, a hand came up and touches his/her covered chin, gently making him/her to look him in the eye. _

_Those eyes were red. Even if Yuugi could only see the colour on himself, he could also see the colour of these strange red eyes._

_Suddenly the world charged around him, he was no longer standing before the Pharaoh in a courtyard under a shade. Yuugi was running through some sand out in the open, his legs screamed to him in pain as he forces himself to keep on going, though with every step he took his feet sunk deeper making harder to get away._

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Yuugi thinks as he falls in the dream, staring out of those eyes once again he look up and sees a rock mess. _

_Panting for breath he stood tall and at last turns, his face void of any emotion._

"_My Pharaoh." Yuugi hears himself say as he gives his chases a mocking bow._

"_No!" That same man cries out, while Yuugi could not see his face clearly, those red eyes shone out; they were filled with shock disbelief, "No! You are the betrayer?!"_

_Yuugi felt himself gave the man a smile; was the smile sad? Was it pained? Was it wicked? Was it lonely? _

"_Heba! Why?!" _

_The question echoed throughout Yuugi's mind, over and over and over. _

_'Why?' Yuugi thinks as he floats in nothingness, 'I don't know... But if I am ever to find peace, I'm going to have to discover the answer.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Mutou Yuugi was leaning against the wooden window frame, the glass was open allowing him to watch the students coming in and out but also hear their nosy chatter as they went along; it was already passed lunch hours yet it was still very active below.

Yuugi continues to stare down, some he noticed was fanning themselves and he was not surprised, they was in the middle of a heat wave, being under shade was what most wanted and also the foreigners did not realize the importance of getting out of the beaming sun.

"Hot." Yuugi mutters to himself keeping his gaze of the foolish below from his office's window; the air around him was dry robbing him of breathe and causing the need of water every five minutes.

The team behind him worked tirelessly. They too were hot and sticky, all they wanted to skip out of work to cool down beside a pool.

Priestess Heba was the most unfavourably Priestess in Pharaoh Atem's court, Yuugi's team dubbed 'Team Heba' by the project organisers dubbed them, rarely got any funds and their small budget limited the historian professor badly. Also he had to wait for permission with almost every moved he made, causing things to move at a snail's pace.

Yuugi's office was the smallest and was right at the top of the floor of the oldest building which was turned into a university and research centre.

The eight other teams were being undertaking in the newest section of the university.

The first 'team' was 'Team Atem', then it was five other High Priest or Priestess 'Team {Priest/Priestess's name}'. After that there was the larger team for the servants or slaves that was close by the tomes. And lastly 'Team Heba'.

"I don't care what anyone says," Yuugi said aloud while he thought over the matters, his eyes focused on the building across the campus, the newest part, "If Pharaoh Atem hated Heba so much, then by did he want to join her in death?"

Pharaoh Atem died three years after his Royal Wife Heba and High Priestess, yet for some reason the man was placed beside her; it was said he was never remarried nor took any lovers. The man died without an heirs.

"The more we discover," Yuugi said firmly as he turns to see some of his team who was listening to him, "The more did does not make any sense. Did Atem really kill his wife, like they claim? Did she really betray him on their wedding night?"

"Too many questions and not enough answers." Came a now familiar voice from the doorway, Yuugi turns to see Ishizu Ishtar; it was her family that owned the land where Atem's resting place was found. She also had the final say in _everything _that happened on the project.

The woman was firm with what she wanted from the university professors and will demand something to be redone if its not to her likely. Most of the team leaders had to walk on egg shells around her, yet she seemed to tread careful around Yuugi.

"That is correct." Yuugi replies feeling uncomforable as he always did around the Egyptian woman.

Since the first moment he was introduced Ishizu Ishtar, his dream took a different turn. Dark shadows hid the faces of his sleep realm, had lifted around the Priestess of North West Temple; colour how surrounded her, her voice which was only a whisper could be heard. But the most unnerving thing about it was, the priestess looked just like Ishizu Ishtar .

"Are you putting what you discovered up on display yet?" Ishizu asked as she notices his expression, "There are many people who want to see the Pharaoh and his beloved side by side again."

"Side by side?" Yuugi said with a amused snort, he walks around his desk and grabs a folder, "Ishizu-san. I must tell you that Heba and Atem will never he returned together."

Ishizu frowns deeply at his words, she did not look at all pleased."Why?" Isis asked after a while of staring at him, she comes closer, "Why?"

For a moment Yuugi was not standing there in his office. Heba was. Priestess Heba was standing under a bright moonlit night before the crying Priestess of the Millennium Necklace, who also happened to be named Isis.

Shaking his head he quickly and wordlessly opens the file in front of him, 'That question again...' Yuugi thinks holding the papers for her to see while saying, "Listen, I'm not to blame for that. Professor McCallum highly dislikes Priestess Heba. And thinks that she should be not displayed at all!"

"This has nothing to do with _you_ not wanting Heba to be next to Pharaoh Atem?" Ishizu asked surprisingly fast causing Yuugi to blink at her.

'Did I not just say that?' Yuugi thought with a light frown, "No. I am trying to get her up on display. But my requests are kept being met with-"

"As long as you are not the one." Ishizu said cutting him off, she was not normally_ this _rude, blunt at times with others but she had never cut him off before. She seemed to have calmed herself down, making Yuugi wondered what was wrong with the woman.

"Ishizu-san, I mean Miss Ishizu," Yuugi said not really sure how to address the woman, "These are my plans. Would you like to look through them?"

"May I take them with me?" Ishizu asked her voice had taken a more gently tone as she reaches out of the folder with the files without looking at them and closing them she held them to her chest.

"Yes of course," Yuugi said pleased that she was taken a interest, he knew that Ishizu's word was as good as gold, since she still owned the mummies and the land. Normally he would not let anything out of the office, but since he knew that Ishizu wanted Heba besides Atem so he felt he could trust her.

"Pharaoh Atem is up on display as of yesterday." Ishizu says as she hands the folder to a man in a dark suit whom Yuugi never noticed until now, "I want his High Royal Wife on display as soon as. I shall talk with MeCallum."With that said Ishizu spun on her heels and stalked out of the room like a woman with a mission.

Yuugi held his breathe while he watched the door closed, he was silently cheering and by the stillness of the room he could tell his team was doing the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Yuugi said as loudly as he dared after the door had been closed for some time, "Lets take the rest of the day off!"

This time the room did cheer, they had been working over time for the last three weeks trying hard to get their findings on display in the local museum as part of the new tour the sponsors were trying to formed together.

Yuugi carefully filed away the folders on his desk, saved and switched off his computer. The people in the stuffy room were all doing the same, Yuugi could hear them chatting about what their plans were for the rest of this hot hot day. Some spoke about going over to the bar, other went speaking about going to the local pool, while some saying that they was heading back to their apartments to sleep and other things.

Yuugi smiles as he grabs his leather bumbag, the only thing leather he would dare wear in this heat. Making his way over to the door, he went through and locked it behind him as he was the last person out.

'Home,' Yuugi thinks as he head down the old wide hallway, listening to the sound of his boots banging against the ancient wooden flooring. 'No, first! I want to see Atem!' he thinks as he chooses he starts towards for the museum half of the building he was in, which was the main floors below him.

Yuugi smiles at this. While the other teams had the newest in technology in their buildings, he had everything at hand. The mummies and objects were stored in the same old building as him, so he did not have to go far in this heat, nor go back and fore to carry to things they wanted to study.

Yuugi knew in a few years time the old museum was going to be moved to the centre of the university, however he would be finished with this project before that happened.

Coming down the final steps and passing the main store rooms on that room, he parted the rope railing with the words 'Staff Only' written in three languages on it and headed towards where he knew the Pharaoh on display.

As he went along he cast his mind back to two years ago, when he found out that his grandfather was dead. Everything went over to him, including their debts. Thankfully Yuugi's game he invented and was trying to sale half the rights too, sold for a large amount.

For his dreams Yuugi had formed a strange game, he named it Shadow Game. Yuugi had hand written everything out during his rare free evenings of studying and draw out the monsters by hand.

He and his grandfather were meeting out with these men to fund the new game.

Yuugi could barely remember those first few days. He was told his grandfather had an heart attack and fallen overboard; Yuugi thought otherwise. For some reason Yuugi cried murder, he still was unsure as to why he was felt so strongly about this.

The men he was meeting came from a game company and was meant to become their partners. However after Yuugi challenged them everything broke down; it turned out that these men was from some kind of cult and went screaming about the evils of the Shadow Games returning to the world.

The men were deeded insane and Yuugi never found out if they was the ones for murdered his grandfather; nor was his grandfather's body ever come back from his watery grave.

While the trial of the men took place Yuugi was determined to go ahead with his new game; At the same time as this went on Yuugi was phoning around and asked if they had anyone overseer Priestess Heba's project.

He managed to contacted and talk to a man named Pegasus J. Crawford. Yuugi's new business partner had asked for the game to rename it to Duel Monsters, as it may be more appealing.

Pegasus turned out to be a great artist and painted the designs Yuugi explained to him like he had reached in to his mind and saw them himself.

And now two years later, Duel Monsters was doing well in America over the last year, thanks to Pegasus's backing and Yuugi was the team leader of the Priestess Heba's project.

The older man had become a good friend to Yuugi during his time of stress, listening to him while he related the dreams and even played games. While the man seemed to read his game play, Yuugi insanely took this into account and pretended he was Heba and had powers to shield him, oddly enough every time he done this Yuugi would win the match.

Blinking Yuugi notices that he was standing outside the room of Pharaoh Atem, he gazes inside the large open oak double doors. Like the staircase it had a rope rail attached to the door frame, with the words 'Staff Only', this however was blue unlike the one from the stairs which was red.

While everything was on display in there, it would not be open to the main public for another four weeks, things were still getting sorted else where.

Yuugi touched his ID card that was strapped to his black belt to his left hip, then stepped over, not that it mattered since no one was around at the moment. But still he hurried further into the room, there was something people now aware he was there that made his grin.

As he wander towards the centre of the large brown coloured room, he raises his eyebrow at the state of the floor, dust and dirt had settled after the member had bought things in, footprints broke up the greyness of it, he knew it would be cleaned at nightfall.

Yuugi stops and stares at the fine wooden displays case around him, the glass had been wiped already; most were object that was in Atem's tome and where he looked at the stuff he half wonders where Heba would be placed.

The Priests that swore loyally to him were in another room to the right. There was a much smaller room across the hall from Atem, it would be perfect for Heba since they thought nothing for the High Royal Wife.

"..._Atem_..." Yuugi says softy as he comes to a stop in front of Pharaoh Atem's mummified body, turning slightly Yuugi dug into his bumbag and took out a small tiny bottle of red wine. In his mind's eyes he sees the dark figure of the Pharaoh drinking deeply, somehow knowing that this was red wine which was his favourite.

Yuugi steps backwards, moving towards the large darken windows which was opposite Atem's display; these were darken so that that sunlight was not directly upon Pharaoh at any given time, also causing the room to be somewhat cooler than the raging heat outside.

His rear slowly hit the windowsill, he brings his hands up and places them onto the sill, then with a slightly jump it pushes himself up and sits with his legs hanging over to edge. Yuugi had a good view of Atem while not being to close, for some reason he did not think he should.

Smiling at the shallow sockets where the eyes should be, he leans his back against the shutters that blocked the light, closing his eyes he relaxed for the first time in a while. Being even this close to the Pharaoh Atem always made him feel both happy and sad, joyful and mad.

Yuugi could do longer remember when these dreams began; it was the monsters that came first, the dreams with people came and went, but he rarely could recalled them. Until he grew into a young man they became more real; All the time he was looking through the eyes of 'Heba', 'The High Royal Wife', 'Priestess of the Millennium Key', 'Priestess of the Eastern Temple' and 'The Betrayer'.

xxx

_Yuugi/Heba smiles as she gazes over the people who walks across her path, of course with her mouth forever covered, so while she could ever show her facial expressions to anyone, her smiles came from her beautiful shining purple eyes._

_As soon as those people left her sight, her head bowed down sadly. Because of her demanding Pharaoh always told her he wanted her to show all her expressions through her eyes, it became a habit to make sure whatever she felt was clear in those around her._

_'Of course my Pharaoh is always demanding I take off my veil.' Yuugi/Heba almost laughed, but she was too unhappy for that. She was sticking close to the wall, making sure that her right upper arm was not in view to the guests or any of the servants._

_'When is this going to end?' Yuugi/Heba asks herself as her eyes shone with the unhappiness she felt knowing that she had to stay like this all night. Yuugi/Heba glances down at the red strain that was formed of her upper arm, a few seconds ago a servant of the honoured guest had walked right into her, dropping the wine upon her._

_Suddenly everyone in the room fell silent. _

_Then a slave was there bowing in front of her, knowing this was from the Pharaoh she quickly looks to the man seated above the large hall on a grand throne. While Yuugi could not see him clearly, she could feel the angry rolling off of him in strange waves._

_Yuugi/Heba's eyes widen as she saw the one who dropped the wine of her and his master, being forced in front of the Pharaoh. Rushing forward the Priestess hurries to her sire, she threw herself to the ground and begged their pardon._

_Pharaoh Atem's feet came in her line of vision, she watches as they slid back and a knee came into view. _

_The Pharaoh had kneed?! _

_The Pharaoh had actually kneed down for his Priestess, shocking their guests to their cores._

_Yuugi/Heba felt herself being taken by the shoulders and blinking she gazes into the red eyes of her Pharaoh; his mouth moved, but she could not understand the words other than two._

_'…...shadow game...' Atem told her; her eyes closed in regret, she could not save these two over something so silly as spilled wine._


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness greets him. Yuugi blinks through this darkness, knowing his eyes were open yet could not make out much of anything around him. Blinking again he slowly moves himself up until he was sitting with his back was against whatever was behind him; the aches a dull throbs told him he had slept in an awkward position.

Brining his right hand up he grips the back of his neck, carefully tilting and turning it from side to side, gritting his teeth slightly while doing so.

Letting his arm drop he glances around and sighs when he remembers he where he had fallen asleep. In the museum, in Atem's room.

Twisting his body round, he slides himself off the windowsill, his feet hitting the old solid floor caused a clicking sound to echo throughout the large old.

'Strange no one came and told me off...' Yuugi thinks with a frown as he gazes over to where Pharaoh Atem was, dim light from his display case gave some idea where everything was in the dark room.

Oddly enough it appeared that Atem's mummy was not in the display. Shaking his head at this thought he takes his eyes around from there and stares through the gloom towards where he knew the doors should be.

"Its really dark out," Yuugi whispers to himself softly wanting to have some noise, through the covered windows he seen no sign of any sunlight, not even the setting of the sun. "How long was I sleeping?"

Once the aching passed over Yuugi quickly walks in the direction of the door, as he nears the lights from the wide hallway could be seen through the gaps. Even though he had a light to follow, he held his arms out in front of himself, a slow smile came on his face as an old horror movie pops in his mind; a moaning mummy walking through a museum in the dead of the night, with its arms out walking stuffy.

'So that is why the mummy had his arms out,' Yuugi think with a smile as he continues on in this manner, 'He could not see where he was going.'

Reaching the doors he lay his palms against them and pushed, they opened with a little force behind it. As they open the light was able to come in, spilling over the dark room; at the dim lights overhead Yuugi sighs gratefully, he did not brother closing to door behind himself, instead he hurries down the hallway, heading for the exit.

Yuugi frowns, not likely these overhead lights. They were different from the ones had were used during the times when visits came in the evening; he was told it was to save money. Not only were they dim, only every fourth light was in, making Yuugi have to walk through dark patches.

Yuugi was around to turn a T-junction in the hallway, when he though he heard a moan.

"Hello?" Yuugi calls softy out, not wanting to surprise a guard or something, "Hello, I'm Professor Mutou. I work for the Pharaoh Atem project..."

Only silence greets his ears.

Yuugi blinks against the dim lighting, while his eyes had grown used to it, he still narrows them when he reaches the corner and stares down the left long hallway. Seeing nothing he spins around and looks to the right corridor.

Yuugi glances behind him, to the left and to the exit but chooses to turn back and walk down the right path. A short way down was another corridor.

A moan was heard again, this time louder and nearer, causing Yuugi freeze.

'Someone is hurt!' Yuugi thinks as he comes forwards heading toward the source of the moans and grunts.

Turning a corner Yuugi stops dead just before he walked into something on the floor; jumping back he stares down at the large thing. The thing let out a moan and moves slightly.

"Are you alright?!" Yuugi asked in a low voice, he bent down and grabs for a long object which his mind told him had to be a torch. Switching the torch on he shone the new bright light right into the face of the moaning person, who quickly held up a hand to shield their eyes.

"Bright light!" The man hisses out as he tries to shut his eyes turning away, "Who are you?!"

"Professor Mutou." Yuugi was quick to answer, shining it down he saw that this was one of the night guards, "What happened to you?"

"Someone hit me from behind," The man hisses out as he gingerly touches the back of his head, "There were three of them."

"Someone attacked you!" Yuugi cries out, he drew closer to the guard and glances around the area holding the torch high, 'Wait, if they attacked from behind, how does he knew there was three?'

"Did you hear that?!" The guard suddenly says as he sits up quickly then jumping to his feet he grabs the torch from Yuugi's hands, "They're coming back! Run!"

"Run?" Yuugi said very surprised, the guard are went to face thieves. The guard takes hold of Yuugi's shoulder and drags him down the hallway; soon they were both running side by side.

As they ran Yuugi sees two torch lights coming from around a corner up ahead, two figures run out, almost running into them.

Everyone jerked to a halt.

The pair let out a scream at the sight of Yuugi and the guard, they notices that these were not who they were running from and seemed to relaxed. Until the pair shone their torches behind Yuugi and their faces changed to one of horror.

Yuugi felt the temperature drop, he breathe out and white vapour escapes his lips. Under the torch light, he notices the same for everyone else.

The pair back away, then they turned and ran. Yuugi did not know what was behind them that scared them, nor did he care, he run close to their heels with the night guard along side him.

Many sounds bounce and went around the darken halls; the sound of many feet running, heavily panting, panicked gasps and whines.

Yuugi at last felt brave enough to see who was chasing them and glances over his shoulder, what he saw was enough to make his hair turn white. Deep black and purple shadows pours silently over the walls, ceiling and floor like water running through a flooding tunnel. Within the shadows glowing red eyes blazed at them. The thing was not as fast as water, but it was keeping a steady pace, at that rate they would tire out.

"We have to found at exit!" One in front screams, it sounded like a young man, "But most are locked!"

"You tried them all?!" Shouts the guard from besides Yuugi, "All?!"

"Yes! Nothing will open!" The other in front cries out almost in a moan, this one was a woman, "And all the rooms are locked at night!"

"I have my keys!" Yuugi shouts out, "To the storeroom keys and some for research rooms! We can locked themselves in!"

"Who are you?!" The guard asks loudly as he turns slightly.

"A Professor who works here!" Yuugi replies tells him again as he continue to run, his muscles and lungs were screaming at him for rest, it was becoming painful to breathe.

"Which room?!" The woman in front cries out, he could tell by her voice she was sodding as she went.

"The nearest one..." He mumbles as he felt tears forming in his tears as the pain in his chest increased, "Next floor up!" Yuugi shouts the answer as he looks around where he was, "The staircase in at the end of this hall, go up, on the right hand hand, fourth door!"

They reached the end, they raced up the stairs, run the last part with renewed power. They came to a stop out the door Yuugi mention; grabbing the keys from his bumbag with shaking hands he hurrying shoved one in the keyhole.

It was then the shadowy thing almost seemed to slow up, as if watching what he was doing. Wide purple eyes turn and stare for a moment, taking the key out he grips the door.

Something flicked from within the shadows, like before, 'Red eyes?' Yuugi thinks as he blinks, it was already gone.

As he drags the heavy sliding doors open, the three them push themselves through the narrow gap, not waiting for him to fully open it. As he dives in the two men closes the doors, which as he hits the floor and turns. Jumping to his feet he placing the key in the hole on this side and locks it.

"What the hell is _that_?" The guard shouts in the face of man, the double sliding doors had frosted windows on the upper part, the shadows was now moving over them.

"Where are the lights? Please turn on the lights!" The woman cries as she knees behind Yuugi holding her head in her hands.

Moving quickly to one side of the walls, Yuugi switches the main overhead lights on. The brighten room made everything seem normal. Glancing at the door he sees that 'it' was still there.

No one spoke while they stared, the only noise from them was their laboured breathing while they tried to recover from their hard run.

Yuugi decides he did not like being so close to the doors and took a step back, then turns to get his first real look at the ones he was with.

The young man and woman both looked to be in their late teens, they were wearing dark clothings, like something out of tomb raider. Both had pale skinned so he knew they were not local, both had their hair was dyed dark green. She had pale blue eyes while the man had darker blue.

The night guard was in his standard uniform of navy, he had tanned skin with odd bleach blonde hair and pale brown eyes that stood out; he was younger than what Yuugi thought he would be, perhaps over a year or two younger than him.

"What are we going to do?" Yuugi asks the guard quickly, "Can you contact your partners? How many other guards are on watch tonight?"

"One question at a time Professor." The guard said as he hold his head, his hat was missing and there was dried blood on the left side of his head. The doors rattled violently and the woman screams closing her eyes and holding her head tighter.

"Whatever it is," The young man says as he leans over the young woman, grabbing her shoulders he forcing her to her feet, "It can't get in the room."

"Yeah..." Yuugi mutters as he walks over and rests a hand over the thick glass.

"Which room is this anyway?" The guard asks as he looks around at the large room, moving away from the door.

"This is Heba's room." Yuugi answers loud enough for them to hear; then all hell broke loose. The shadows slammed against the glass again and again, whispers of many voices spoke over and over, it seemed like fingers were running down the glass as they moaned.

"_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?_" The young man shouts over and over as he walks backwards, taking the screaming young woman with him.

Yuugi forced himself not to cover his ears, instead he shorts over the noise to the guard, "Guardsman, can't you call someone? Don't you have a radio or something?"

Then there was silences.

The four stared at the doors, the shadows was gone, replace by a shape of a person. The young man and woman seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, they and the guard came closer, thinking that _it _was gone and someone had come to help them.

"..._.is that you_..." a voice hisses out, causing them all to stop.

"What language is that?" The young woman says as she suddenly hugs the man.

"Never heard it before..." The young man admits as he glances to Yuugi and the guard, the guard shook his head no but Yuugi stared in shock.

"Professor?" The guard quickly asks as he notices the man's face.

"Egyptian. Ancient form." Yuugi answers as he steps out from the glass.

"Then wait...what..." The tomb raider young man asks, "Is _that_ that_ thing_?"

"It does kind of sound like those voices..." The guard comments as he thinks, "Are we safe here? Is there somewhere we can get out from?"

"There is an exit," Yuugi answers not taking his eyes off of the male figure that was pushing himself against the glass, almost like it was trying to listen to them. "Over by the f-"

"..._.is that you_..." the voices hisses out again, "..._H__eba_..."

"Leave this place!" Yuugi suddenly shouts out in the old tongue, surprising himself out clearly it came out, "You do not belong here!"

"What do you say?" The young woman quickly asks the fear in her voice made him scared.

"I told it to leave." Yuugi said as he rubs his cheeks, wondering if he said the right thing.

"Will that really work?" The guard snaps out, he looked suddenly angry. "The exit Professor, where is it?"

".._that_ _is _you..._Heba...my love_..." It purrs? out and moves back, Yuugi watches through the glass shadows spreading from the man's back, like ink falling into water.

"BE GONE!" A lout booming voice screams from the other side of the door, radiant light shone causing the shadows to back away. It blinded the four even in the room, causing their to shield their eyes. Yuugi drops to his knees as black spots swam in his vision; he felt himself fall forward, he was out cold before it him the floor.

xxx

_Heba was sitting outside the city, waiting. _

_He waited a long time for this, spent a lifetime working towards this goal, but very did he think that the Pharaoh would make it this easy for him. He was after all, only meant to become a common priestess not the a High Priestess nor Pharaoh's First Wife. _

_A sound made the 'High Priestess' stand, glancing around he notices a shadow moving. _

_Heba let out a small laugh in pure joy as he sees who it was, jumping up he ran over to the white haired man and threw his arms around his neck. Standing on tip toes Heba gently kisses the man's scar on his cheek that ran down his right side._

"_It has been awhile." Heba says softly, "I have missed you dearly."_

"_Sorry, Heba." The scared man answers with a nasty grin, "But you have done well. We never dreamed you would found favour with the older men to made you a High Priestess. Well done!"_

"_I have more news." Heba says as he lets go and stands before the him, "I have favour in the eyes of the Pharaoh."_

_That white haired man's grin darkly more so, pleased that their plans were working much much better than either of them could ever have hoped. _


	4. Chapter 4

Team Heba all worked with their heads down, some stealing glances over at their leader who sat at his desk, frowning his purple eyes down narrow; Everyone knew that Professor Yuugi Mutou was in a rotten mood, however even with the proof right in front of them, they still could not believe it the angry pout on the man's face.

In all the times since he became overseer for the project, not once had Professor Mutou become mad or angry with someone; Yuugi was a firm believer in not bringing your problems to work and leaving them at the door before coming in.

Even through the usually heat wave during the past couple of weeks the man did not show any shows of annoyances towards them, even keeping his cool while his bosses denied some of his purposes.

This odd state that the kind hearted man was so out of character that members of the other teams came seeking him, just to see if this were true.

Yet there he sat, silently before his desk, with that deep frown, glaring hard at the open newspapers that lay there.

Yuugi continues to read through them. It had been four days since that night at the museum, the night he and those with him was chased by shadows.

Yuugi had waken up in his bed with only a powerful headache as proved that something was wrong; he quickly showered and dressed then headed for the police. While driving his van to the station, many questions went around his pounding skull.

How had he woke up at home? What had happened to the others? What was that thing that spoke in an ancient tongue?

Reaching the road where the police station was he saw Ishizu waving him down, dazed he had stopped.

At the time he was too confused to ask why she was there almost like she were waiting for him; he quickly explained everything to her and she told him that she had spoken to the police and detectives and then pointed out that there was no evidence of him ever being there.

The woman led him away from the crowds that had gathered around the main entrance of the police station before they could notice them. Ishizu told him to return home and tell no one of the events that happened.

Closing his eyes Yuugi sighs, regretting not speaking up that first day; behind his eyelids he could see the three people he had been with in that room. The same three people who now had their photo in the newspapers, reports of them being found dead. And not just them , five other guards and including those two tomb raider wannabes, six cultist.

'Mass suicide?' Yuugi thinks in disbelief as he opens his eyes and continues to glare, 'Guards walk their little stunt and go on a killing spree and then kill themselves?'

The newspapers claim these cultist had been trying to contact the Pharaoh Atem from beyond the grave in hopes of asking him if it was okay for Heba to be on display with him.

"This is unbelievable!" Yuugi hisses out, he stands up and stalks towards the door with all eyes was glued on him. No one said a word as their leader exited the room.

Yuugi marches down the corridor, everything that had taken place came returning to his mind again and again.

The second day he had contacted Ishizu after the agonizing wait and lost first day of waking up; she was quick to tell him to keep silent once again. Still in shock he had listened to her again, trusting her judgement and spent the rest of the day thinking the police was going to crash through his door and demand his side of the story.

Ishizu came later that night, convincing him yet again not to say anything to anyone about him being at the museum.

She reasoned that they may place the blame of him and make him leave the team. At the time his fear gotten the better of him, now four days on his highly intelligent brain was fully working once more and he wanted to have his say _and _wanted to know why she was so hell bent on him not speaking.

Yuugi moves quickly down the long red and brown coloured hallway, hoping to find Ishizu in the main office that was at the very end. He knew she was in the office today, having overheard that she was meant to be talking with a couple of builders about a roof that needed to be fixed.

Yuugi came to a stop at the main desk that was in front of the double doors that lead into the office. He stood until the woman there glances his way, before she went back to her task on the computer.

"Afternoon," Yuugi said politely, "I would like to see Ishizu -san, I mean Miss Ishizu please; Say Professor Mutou would like to see her." the woman who was tapping wildly on the computer's keyboard just raised her eyebrow at his request and carried on typing for a moment, then reaching for the phone she pushes a button.

"Miss Ishtar, a Professor Mutou is here to see you." The woman behind the desk says into the phone in a dull manner, "Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand." she places the phone back down and out of sight from Yuugi's view, "Professor Mutou, you may go in to see Miss Ishtar."

"Thank you very much." Yuugi replies to that as he walks around the desk and head through the door that lead to offices and meeting rooms.

He walks along gazing at the amazing art that some local artist paints, it hung along the wall.

"Admiring the art again." Ishizu amused voice came from behind, he spins around to see her smiling warmly at him, "You really should buy his work, they go quick."

"You buy most of his work I hear." Yuugi answers back as he turns to look at one piece, a person dressed in white robes and gold bands, he could not tell if it was a man or woman.

"Yes, he only sales his Egyptians related art work to friends. He is surprisingly jealous at who sees what." Ishizu comments as she slowly takes a look around the hallway, "I placed these here so visitors go check him out, but he does not like me doing so."

"It gives him good trade?" Yuugi asks walking over to her.

"It does." Ishizu answers with a nod, she starts moving back and allowing him inside.

"Then he should have no reason to moan," Yuugi said with a frown coming into the office, "Most artist struggle to sale their work and to make a living from it. This guy, as far as I know, is doing well."

"Mmmm...He is young, only nineteen," Ishizu mumbles almost in thought at what he said, she sat down one of the sofas that was in the room and waved him to be the same, "However he comes from a good family that support him, he does not worry much about his next meal."

"Oh...I see." Yuugi says taking a seat, he glances towards the wall and notices even more pieces of art, "Of course, you do know that I have not come to discus your art collection."

"Yes, I'm aware." Ishizu said with a sigh, she closes her eyes and pinches her nose with her index finger and thumb, "A lot has been happening, Professor, I do not need to deal with your daydreams as well."

"Wait! What?!" Yuugi shouts suddenly standing, "Daydreams? Ishizu-san, you do I was dreaming!?"

"Yes, I do." Ishizu answers with another sigh, dropping her hand and looking at him right in the face, "Please sit Professor and allow me to explain."

"Explain what?" Yuugi asks sitting down with a huff, not liking where this was going, "Do you think I'm insane? That I didn't see a big shadow chasing me and those people? It said 'Heba' I clearly-" he stops when he sees her hand raised asking him to stop.

"Professor, you are one of the finest minds I know," Ishizu starts seemingly very sadden by something, "Your love for history is something I respect greatly. You however, have been through some rough times over the passed two years and I wish not to add to it."

"So you think I'm mad?" Yuugi questions in worry and a little hurt, "You truly think that I dreamt that up? But why? Why did not not at least tell the police and detectives I was there?"

"Because the cultist that died in the museum were from the same group as those who murdered your grandfather." Ishizu said at last, he blinks at as odd feeling settled in his stomach, "Like I said, I know how much you been through; Your grandfather's dead. The court case. The business deals in your game. Your research here. Professor Mutou, you are a very busy man."

"And so you think that I could have something to do with their deaths?" Yuugi asks slowly as he looked her carefully, "Because they are from the same group?"

"No, but it may have triggered the nightmare." Ishizu says softy never backing down from his stare, "We also check medical before anyone works for us, I am aware of your long history of nightmares and insomnia. You take a lot of sleeping drugs as well asleep at odd times and places."

"So it was a dream..." Yuugi breathes out as he flops back into the seat, "A dream? It felt so real..."

"I understand that you firmly believe it to be real." Ishizu told him gently, "But it wasn't, none of it. So please, do not mention this again. To anyone."

"Okay..." Yuugi answers as he moves forward and stands, "May I take the rest of the day off?"

"You may, I'll inform your team." Ishizu said standing quickly, giving him a bright smile, "However why not sleep in the cot in the back room, you look like you're about to drop."

"Thank you Ishizu-san." Yuugi says with a small bow, he wanders over to the room where he had taken short naps before; opening the door he hurries over to the cot and falls face down onto it. It smelt of damp and dust, but he did not mind.

**xxx**

_Heba bows low, her heart thumping hard in her chest. The people around her did the same as the footsteps drew closer; their Pharaoh was coming to their temple, viewing a new gifted child that was found east of the river bound._

_A shadow fell over them, they never moved an inch. However the Pharaoh halts and turns to the future priests and priestesses that was bowing at his feet._

"_Why is this one covered so?" The Pharaoh's voice came, making everyone's body tighten._

_Heba's eyes widen as she faced the cold ground below, her forehead pressed harder with her fear. She knew he meant her._

"_This young woman is has a vow to fulfil," Her master's voice then came, "No one at any time shall look upon her flesh, only her eyes are seen."_

"_A vow? To a god?" The Pharaoh asks as he nears her, other slaves crawls sideways letting making a path, "Only her eyes? Raise your head woman, let me see your eyes."_

_Heba did was she told; slowly she rose up and stare right in the face of Pharaoh. _

_Deep a__methyst__ met ruby red._

_The Pharaoh's breathe seemed to be stolen for a moment, then blinking he reaches down with his hand and held her chin, taking in those strange coloured eyes in detail. _

"_Beautiful." Pharaoh utters, he appeared pleased with her._

_Yuugi was now standing in a room, or rather Heba was; he glances around at the clothes that hung around the tall pillars, hiding him within the space. _

_The floor was slightly raised, he could see steps leading down to the clothes. In the middle of this area and before him was a long deep looking bath. _

_Yuugi could feel his heart beating fast, he slowly began to peel the layers of robes that hid and wrapped his body; piece by piece he let it drop to the floor, the only sounds it made was when there was some gold attached._

_Soon Yuugi was looking down at Heba's body, he let his right hand lightly run along his left arm. It was covered in scars. Touching his flat stomach, he felt more scars. _

_Slowly he moves forward and carefully walks into the lukewarm water, he let swim out, closing his eyes at the welcoming feeling. _

_Yuugi opens Heba's eyes, they had come to the edge was crossing their scarred arms on the side, resting their chin on their flesh. _

_Yuugi somehow knew that Heba's skin from head to toe, was filled with scars. The tightest is some places even hurt, the only area in which there was no scars, was the upper half of their face. The chin and jaw line was disfigured as much as the rest of the body._

"_It feels so good." Heba speaks aloud, with a sigh. _

_Someone laughs, causing them to dart up and duck down. Heba only had the top of their head showing. _

"_Relax brother it is I." A smooth voice came from behind one of the clothes. _

_Yuugi felt Heba relax at the voice, in fact this was the first time he had even been so relaxed in Heba's skin. _

"_Brother." Heba says, a smiles tugging at his lips. The Priestess swims to the side and stands fully, it was then Yuugi realized something that sent shock waves through his entire being, something very familiar between his legs, something that should never be on a woman. _

_Yuugi stares through the eyes of the priestess, knowing now that _**_she_**_ was a _**_he_**_._


End file.
